Wireless transmission systems may have transceivers to modulate and demodulate signals based upon a differential clock signal. For some modulation techniques, accuracy of modulating and demodulating is dependent upon the accuracy of the differential clock signal. In particular, some modulation techniques require a differential clock signal with a 50 percent duty cycle.